This invention relates to a centrifugal extractor for removing water or other liquids from small articles such as wigs and light clothing; and more particularly to such a unit which is of light weight and easily portable.
While centrifugal extractors for removing water or other liquids from articles are well known in the art, such units are usually quite heavy and bulky, consisting of a relatively heavy enclosing housing to be supported on a floor surface, and within which is rotatably supported a basket or drum. In use, the rotating basket is normally out of balance relative to its axis of rotation, because of the load placed therein; and, depending upon the load and upon the speed of rotation of the basket, considerable vibration is set up. The rotating basket and associated driving means are mounted within the housing in a manner to permit vibrational movement of the basket and assembly relative to the housing, and also in a manner to absorb the vibrations. In spite of such absorptive mountings, the vibrations of the basket will tend to produce movement of the entire unit along the supporting surface; and it is for this reason that the housings and associated structure are massive and heavy.
With the increase in use of wigs and other hair pieces, manufactured from both natural and synthetic fibers, and with the increasing and popular use of clothing such as blouses, lingerie, etc. manufactured from synthetic fibers, it is desirable to provide a centrifugal extractor of suitable construction, with respect to manufacturing cost and weight, to be portable and convenient for use in the home as well as in commercial establishments. Particularly, with respect to wigs, hair pieces or articles of clothing which are manufactured from synthetic fibers, such articles can be dried almost completely in a centrifuge within a very short time since, as is well known, moisture is not absorbed by such fibers but is merely retained on the surface. Accordingly such articles may be washed and dried within a very few minutes, if a suitable centrifugal extractor is readily available.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a centrifugal extractor for the drying of wigs and other small articles, which is light weight and portable and therefore capable of being stored in an out of the way place yet is readily available for immediate removal and use.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide a centrifugal extractor having a unique suspension for the motor-basket assembly such that a massive support structure or housing is not required.
These objects are accomplished in a centrifugal extractor which includes an assembly comprising an electric drive motor, having a motor housing and a drive shaft projecting therefrom, and an open ended extractor basket rigidly and nonrotatably coupled to the motor shaft with its open end facing away from the motor. A support frame is provided for this assembly; and the assembly is suspended from the frame by at least one elastic, flexible suspension link connected between the frame and the motor housing. The motor-basket assembly is enclosed by a housing means having a loading port, with this housing means and assembly being disposed relative to each other to position the basket open end adjacent to the loading port.
More particularly, in one general form a light weight shell-like housing is firmly fixed to the motor-housing and relatively closely encloses the motor-basket assembly, with the assembly of motor, basket and shell hosuing being supported as a unitary assembly from the support frame. In another broad form of light weight shell-like housing encloses the support frame and suspended motor-basket assembly, with the housing being firmly attached to the support frame.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.